


Take a Chance (on a Little Romance)

by Karacter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Be Careful What You Wish For, Blowjobs, Chaos, Interdimensional Travel, M/M, Magic, Minor god powers, Pining, Restraints, skyfactory au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacter/pseuds/Karacter
Summary: Honestly how could he know that playing around with chance cubes may not be a good idea?OrA skyfactory au where Jeremy and Ryan break open a giant chance cube and get a bit more than they asked for. Not that they're complaining.





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> The skyfactory au no one asked for. Labelled mature now but when I post the later chapters its going to be explicit. Also this is un beta'd so please let me know if you see any mistakes. This is within the rules set by Rooster Teeth members for using their names in fanfic as far as I am aware.

Ryan is bored. Michael has his plants, Gavin has his solar, even Geoff has his chickens! But figuring Jeremy was probably doing something interesting, he flew over to the blood gods altar. When he got there, Jeremy was just muttering to himself, wielding that weird dagger of his.

"Hey Lil' J, what're you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Oh hi Ryan, just trying to work out...if...i can just get....There!" Jeremy started shedding his clothes starting with his bright red enchanted helmet. Ryan watched in shock as Jeremy took off his shirt, eyeing the taut muscles that made him appear so stocky, watching them flex, vaguely registering that Jeremy was removing his shoes as he looked down at the little happy trail disappearing down to where .... Jeremy was unzipping his pants? Ryan's eyes shot back to the other gods face as he felt a warm blush flood his cheeks. Jeremy just grinned, cocky and excited and Ryan thank god he left his briefs on.

"Uh, Jeremy....?"

"Ryan, watch this!" Jeremy yelled as he shot into the air.

"How're you doing that without your super suit?!" He called out. Because all the gods had flight gear, jetpacks or special armour or something to help them fly. Except Geoff who just wanted to fuck chickens. Or make chickens fuck. Whatever it is he does to those chickens to make them look so bizarre, Ryan doesn't ask. 

"Jeremy boi, you're naked!" He heard a screech from over by the nuclear reactor, rushing over to check on Gavin.

He got there in time to hear Jeremy thanking Gavin for bleeding for a ritual.

"Is that how you're flying J?" The sun god asked.

"Yeah gav, now even Gaia can't keep me down" Jeremy chuckled.

Ryan felt a twinge of jealousy and came up with a plan that'd get Jeremy back in his clothes and his attention back on Ryan. With the added bonus of stopping him from being bored too. So the God of Chaos disappeared quickly to visit Jacks ruthless little mob spawner, and destroyer, before zipping back up to where Jeremy was still joking around with Gavin. 

"You should really put your armour back on Jeremy" Ryan smirked, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Oh yeah? Whys that?" He shot back, challenging, like he always was whenever he thought Ryan was trying to boss him around. To be fair he was usually right. 

"Cause we're going to the nether, I've got a bunch of chance cubes here." Ryan pulled out one to show to Jeremy, who's smile broadened.

"Well why didn't you say so?" He said, delighted, immediately pulling his suit back on before grabbing Ryan's hand and tugging him towards the portal. 

"Coming with Gav?" Jeremy yelled over his shoulder. Ryan turned his head to scowl at the sun god but he'd already started replying.

"Nah you go ahead, I'm so close to solar eight, I can't stop now!" Gavin shouted back.

Ryan smiled maniacally as he felt the dizzying tilt of the portal pulling him into the nether. He loved it when a plan worked.

 When they landed in the nether, Jeremy immediately ran towards the little valley where they normally wrecked havoc.

Ryan started placing chance cubes in a 3x3 formation, watching in satisfaction as they morphed into a giant blue cube. 

"Wanna do the honours Lil' J?" Ryan gestured to the cube.

That was all Jeremy needed, apparently, as he swung his weapon towards the box, the action needed to unlock whatever surprise was inside.

"Hap hap!"

[DESTINATION: UNKNOWN] a message flashed in his mind. The weird cryptic clue that the cube telepathically projected as it was activated and simultaneously destroyed, leaving in its place a portal. Constructed from purple chiseled marble, the wavy haze inside was vibrant orange, making the thing look unbelievably unappealing. Jeremy, of course, loved it.

"What the hell is that?!" Ryan asked.

"It's a portal" he responded and immediately wanted to slap himself for giving such a dumb and obvious answer.

"Yes I know that! But where does it go? I've never seen a portal this god damn ugly before" Ryan said. 

"Ryan what are you doing. I don't think that's a good idea. Ryan, honestly we don't know where that goes you could end up in a dragons lair or worse." Jeremy felt his voice increase in volume as Ryan strolled towards the portal.

Ryan turned and smiled innocently back at him. 

"What's wrong Jeremy? You scared?"  Ryan said as he disappeared through the portal, his laughter echoing in Jeremy's ears. 

And god knows Jeremy isn't going to leave Ryan to face whatever horror awaits on the other side alone. Steeling himself, he pulled out his sword and entered the portal.


	2. The Big One

As the last of the portals hazy fog disappeared from his view, Jeremy focused his eyes on his dim surroundings. There was a faint glow emanating from some well placed Redstone lamps. From what Jeremy could see, he was in a wooden cabin, in a large space with a kitchenette on one side and plush carpet with a giant bed facing a quietly crackling fireplace. Other than that, the room was eerily quiet. Too quiet.

"Ryan?" Jeremy whispered, although it felt like a shout in the stillness of the cabin. 

He took a step forward, wincing as a floorboard creaks. Jeremy starts imagining the worst. What if Ryan got taken somewhere else? Somewhere dark and alone, where he can't make it back home? What if Jeremy gets stuck too? What if he never sees Ryan again? Never tells him the way it makes his heart swell when he smiles? What if he never sees anyone again? Jeremy tensed as he felt the whisper of movement behind him./p>

"BOO!"

"Gah!" Jeremy yelled, jumping into the air in fright. 

Ryan laughed maniacally behind him. "Aw man you should've seen you jump. You were almost as tall as a real person. That was great."

"You're a menace Ryan."  Jeremy said, glad to see his friend is ok. "Where are we anyway?"

"Best I can tell, some sort of vacation home? No one lives here right now. There's hardly any food or clothing or any kind of personal belongings really" Ryan replies, showing Jeremy the empty cupboards in the large open plan cabin.

"Well at least we still have the portal home."

"And a few chance cubes and......" Ryan trailed off gesturing towards a window.

"SNOW!" Jeremy cheered as Ryan chuckled. The younger man wrenched open the door, wading out to flop down and start carving himself a snow angel.

Jeremy just laid there for a while, enjoying the tickling touch of cold sneaking through his clothes. Funnily enough, something about the portal to this realm seemed to have changed their armour into more appropriate snow suits, although his was still a bright and bloodied red.  

There was something about this place that soothed Jeremy, making him feel calm and content. He was certainly relishing in being here with just Ryan. He warmed at the thought, blushing slightly when he remembered how Ryan had looked at Jeremy when he'd demonstrated how his ritual had worked back in their realm, when he'd shown he no longer needed his suit to fly.

It had been a look of wonder, pride and a little something else that Jeremy was nervous to name, though he knew if Ryan looked he'd see the same fiery hunger in how Jeremy gazed back at him. He wondered how the peacefulness of this place was affecting Ryan, how hard the need for chaos was raging inside him, or if he felt the contentment here too.

Jeremy felt a shadow befall him and opened his eyes to see Ryan grinning above him, a mug in each hand. And then Ryan said something that warmed Jeremy down to his core.

"I made hot chocolate." Ryan passed one of the mugs to Jeremy as he stood back up. "Wanna open some more cubes?" Eyes full of mischief, Ryan used his now free hand to pull one out of his pocket. "I'm bored."

"Duh. You're opening this one though buddy."

And so it goes. Jeremy and Ryan rushing away from TNT, fighting skeletons and eating all the god damn cake the chance cubes could throw at them. Jeremy turned to Ryan to say something and paused at the gloriously happy look on his friends face, it made him warm inside, the hot fluttering feeling of want curling low in his stomach.

Jeremy was well aware of how handsome Ryan was. Everybody was. The guy could dress like a mushroom and look great for goodness sake. But there was more to it then that. There was something so compelling about the sense of freedom he emanated. The way he walked through life as though nothing could hurt him. As cheesy as it sounded, Jeremy felt an irresistible pull towards Ryan, much like how  the sun pulled in anything that got to close. And Jeremy didn't want to get burned. Because he knew he would, Ryan was a god of chaos. Settling down wasn't chaotic. So Jeremy resolved himself to stay silent and just enjoy the view.  

"Earth to Jeremy.....? Anybody home....?"

Jeremy's cheeks warmed as he realised Ryan was staring right back with a lopsided smile and a twinge of worry around his eyes. 

"Where'd you go Jer? You almost took a hit."

"Nowhere Ryan, don't worry. We got any cubes left?"

"We got exactly enough for one more giant cube. Wanna do the honors?"

Ryan placed the blocks and Jeremy stepped up to it like a baseball player up to bat. He looked at Ryan, pulled back his sword and with a "Here goes nothing." He swung.

And in his mind the message flashed.

[YOUR BIGGEST WISH IS MY COMMAND]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at leaving-narnia.tumblr.com !


	3. Desperate Measures

Ryan waited but nothing happened. 

No message popped up in his mind. It was unnerving. He looked around, up, even under the bed waiting for something to appear and try to kill him.

"I guess it was a dud" Ryan said, turning to face Jeremy. Who was just staring at him strangely, making something warm and fluttery awaken in his stomach.

"You alright there buddy?" He asked. Jeremy didn't reply, but he started to walk towards Ryan, like a cat stalking prey.  
   
Ryan took a step back, then another as Jeremy kept coming. He was just starting to feel cornered as he realised Jeremy was crowding him against the bed.

Ryan will swear until the day the universe ends that Jeremy pushed him back on to the bed and not that his legs went as weak as jelly as he saw how Jeremy was looking at him, how even in a winter coat he felt the other mans gaze stripping him. 

His skin was on fire. Tingling with nerves and distracting him from Jeremy removing his clothing as he lay there, waiting. 

Then all his attention sharpened to focus on where Jeremy had placed his hands on the exposed strip of skin between his jeans and where his shirt had rucked up to. 

Ryan arches into the touch, giving Jeremy the momentum to pull his shirt up over his head before pressing him back down and tugging his pants down by the belt loops. Ryan tenses as Jeremy leans over him, pressing open-mouthed kisses down his torso and pauses to let his hot breath ghost over the outline of Ryan's dick, before sitting back on his heels. Then he just looks at Ryan.

Ryan blushes all the way down his chest at the way Jeremy is staring at him, assessing.

He reaches for Jeremy, wanting to touch him, wanting to pull him down into a deep kiss, but as he moves to do so, Jeremy stops him. 

He grabs Ryan's wrists, pulling them into one hand and holding them down on the pillow above Ryan's head, leaving the two men lying flush against each other. Ryan groans at the contact, relaxing into it. 

The sweet pressure of Jeremy on him is brief though, as Jeremy starts to tease him with rough biting kisses at the place where his shoulder and neck meet , slowly moving up towards his jaw. 

Jeremy slipped a knee between his leg and grinds down, setting Ryan's nerves alight and drawing a quick, quiet "ah!" from between his lips. 

He feels Jeremy smile into his neck. 

"It's unfair how good you look right now Ryan. How good you sound." 

Jeremy presses teeth into the junction of his throat, presses two fingers into his mouth and murmurs "suck". Ryan obeys. Its driving him wild, the attention everywhere except his aching cock, causing his hips to jerk erratically as he tries to find relief in contact. 

Ryan feels Jeremy withdraw his fingers from his mouth and reach behind him. Then its just the slick noise of Jeremy working himself open, Jeremy licking and sucking along Ryan's collarbone. Ryan is convinced this is sweet torture the universe has created to punish him   because he's done absolutely nothing to warrant such a treasure as Jeremy fucking Dooley.  

Something seems calmer, and Jeremy somehow seems more present, fucking himself on his own fingers. Ryan closes his eyes and relaxes under Jeremy's warm weight. It settles the vibrating tension of want into a more pleasant thrum, less desperate knowing he's about to get everything he's wanted since he met the young blood god. 

The slick noises stop and Jeremy's weight is lifted. Ryan whines.

Jeremy stands silhouetted at the end of the bed, smirking, and so gloriously naked.

"Don't worry I'm coming back, you just stay there looking pretty." He says to Ryan before turning to rummage at the end of the bed. Ryan hears an odd ripping noise that he can't place before Jeremy is crawling back over him.

"Oh my god Ryan" Jeremy groans, reaching down to palm himself as he notices Ryan hasn't moved from the position Jeremy put him in, hands above his head, not even moving them to touch himself, to release some of the tension. ""You're so damn good."  

"I mean you're not wrong, but just Ryan is fine." He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jeremy chokes out a laugh at that. "You trust me, Ry?" 

"Of course I do. Battle buddies for life." 

Jeremy smiles softly at that, before it shifts into something sharper, more devastatingly attractive and he lifts something off the bed to show Ryan. It looks like a sheet he thinks. And it is he realises as Jeremy loops it around his wrists. Sort of. He'd torn a strip off the bedsheets, and was now tying Ryan to the headboard.  

"Still ok?" Jeremy leans in close to whisper in Ryan's ear. It tickles. Ryan shivers, eliciting a chuckle from Jeremy. 

"You really think you'd be able to tie me up if I wasn't fully into whatever this is?  

"You're not fully into anything yet" Jeremy says with a grin and wink.

"You're terrible. I hate you."

"Mmm, you sure about that?" Jeremy smirks, reaching down to where Ryan is still hard between them. He bucks into the unexpected contact and moans. "Cause we can stop anytime...." Jeremy trails off, his hold loosening.

"Jer...." Ryan whines.

"Yes, Ryan?"

"Please don't stop." Ryan says, whimpering as Jeremy tightens his grip again. 

Ryan watches, anticipating, as Jeremy grabs a bottle of lube from the same spot he'd put the torn up sheet earlier, and spreads it on the fingers of both hands. One hand disappears behind Jeremy, the other goes to stroke Ryan and he has to close his eyes before this ends before they even get to the best part. 

"God this feels amazing but I'm going to come way too soon if you don't stop" he says.  

Ryan feels Jeremy's weight lift off him, feels Jeremy holding his dick steady, feels Jeremy lower himself down. 

It's so much, so good, that he has to grip the sheets wrapped around his hands to stop from thrusting up into the tight heat, to let Jeremy get accustomed to the stretch, to anchor himself into this moment and savour it forever. They both let out moans as Jeremy bottoms out, fully seated in Ryan's lap. Ryan feels like he's going to go insane if Jeremy doesn't start moving soon. 

He waits for him to adjust. He doesn't want to hurt him, wants him to feel as perfect as Ryan thinks he is.

But when Jeremy does start moving, Ryan thinks he must be dreaming. Jeremy sets a wickedly fast pace, rising up and slamming back down, hard, again and again. Using Ryan to chase his own pleasure. One hand splayed across Ryan's chest, the other pumping his own cock, bouncing up and down on Ryan.

Its a beautiful, filthy sight and Ryan knows he probably won't last long with the tight warmth around his dick, and the hot sound of his name spilling repeatedly from Jeremy's mouth. 

Jeremy shifts above him, leans back, and moans as the new angle hits his prostate over and over. His pace starts to stutter and Ryan can tell he's losing control, shaking apart over Ryan, coming across his torso. 

He lays there, waiting for Jeremy to come down from the post orgasmic haze. He starts up shallow thrusts, moving as much as he can from where his hips are pinned.

"Mm tired..." Jeremy slurs. Ryan pauses.

"Do you want me to stop?" 

"No." Jeremy fucks himself on Ryan again to emphasize his point. Then he leans down to undo the know around his wrists. He pulls off Ryan and flops down on his back in the space next to him. 

"Well big guy, you going to come and fuck me or what?" Jeremy smirks.

Ryan growls at that, rolling on top of Jeremy, lining himself up and quickly sinking back into him. He sets a rapid pace, chasing his own orgasm now, enjoying the gorgeous image of Jeremy writhing beneath him. After how much the younger man wound him up already, he can already feel the curling heat of his orgasm low in his stomach. His pace speeds up until his hips stutter and he comes with a long groan.

He moves off Jeremy and goes to dampen the torn piece of sheet with some warm water before heading back to clean the come off the two of them. Being extra gentle with Jeremy as he makes a quiet whine of protest, his eyes closed and half asleep already. 

Ryan climbed into bed, curling himself around the younger man and pulling him into a warm hug. Together they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at leaving-narnia.tumblr.com !


	4. An Unpredictable Kind of Love

Ryan wakes to a warm bed and arms around his waist, soft curly hair laying across his chest. Sun has started to filter in through the curtains, illuminating Jeremy's sleeping face. Ryan's chest aches with the swell of emotion that hits him, hard. 

What the hell was last night he thinks. It was so unexpected, he'd always wanted Jeremy's attention on him, to be his favourite, to be the one he shared stories with and made puns to. And it wasn't like he didn't enjoy last night. Because he really did. And he definitely wants a repeat.

He wants to keep him, he realises. Jeremy matters to him, so much, and for so long and Ryan is sick of pretending he doesn't. He leans down to press a gentle kiss to Jeremy's forehead. 

Jeremy stirs, mumbling a bit before tugging Ryan towards him, closing the already tiny space between them. He murmurs again, letting out a deep sigh, still sleeping lightly, and a sly thought crossed his mind.

With a wicked grin, Ryan pushed Jeremy onto his back and shuffled down the mattress. 

On his knees now, Ryan starts pressing languid, open-mouthed kisses to Jeremy's chest. Leaning over to reach his nipple, Ryan gently sucked on it for a minute. He pulled his mouth off as Jeremy mumbled above him again, incoherently.

He trailed kisses down Jeremy's torso and smiled when he heard Jeremy finally wake up, heard him whisper Ryan's name.

"Jesus that's ticklish." Jeremy says, squirming.

Ryan smirks and moves to kiss lower, near the base of Jeremy's rapidly awakening dick.

"How about now?" he asked

Looking like he was pondering it very seriously, Jeremy replied, "You know what, I think I can cope." 

"Good. I want you to enjoy this." Ryan looked at Jeremy, whose eyes were as wide as the moon, and swallowed him down for tip to root.

Jeremy's eyelids fluttered but didn't close and Ryan felt the intensity of his gaze as he rolled his tongue around the head making Jeremy moan.

Still he kept his eyes on Ryan. So Ryan figured he might as well put on a show. Hollowing his cheeks, he dragged his lips up his dick, flicking his tongue over the slit. He started bobbing his head at a rapid pace, his hand working the part of the shaft he couldn't fit with ease.

He reached down to palm at his own dick, watching as Jeremy's eyes track the movement. Watching the way his cheeks moved to accommodate him, how spit gathered in the corners of his mouth as he got sloppier, how he worked his own dick so fast his hand blurred. 

Ryan heard Jeremy groan, saw him finally let his eyes close, felt the warm salty cum hit the back of his throat.

He drank it all down until Jeremy had nothing left to give and lifted up, leaning over Jeremy, working his own cock hard and fast until he came over his fist and onto Jeremy's stomach below him.

He rolled off to wander over to the kitchenette, picking up a towel and dampening it with some warm water before heading back to the bed, and helping Jeremy clean up.

"You're very quiet." Ryan said, glancing up at him.

"Mhmm"

"Everything ok?"

""What's going to happen when we go back? I mean, with us, will we be like......?" Jeremy said, pointing at himself, then at Ryan, then interlacing his fingers together.

"I'd like that." Ryan grinned, but Jeremy still looked unsure.

"But you're like, the god of chaos. Dating, settling down, won't that bore you?" He asked.

Ryan frowned, his eyebrows pulling together and creasing his forehead.

"Jeremy Dooley, you are the most unpredictible, incomprehensible person I know. You make bizarrely creative pranks that I couldn't even dream of. You convinced Gavin it would be a good idea to sacrifice his blood. You showed Michael how to make the munchdew that almost made Geoff cry! You are so chaotic it even impresses me! Do you really think you and I, together, is going to be boring?!" Ryan asked working himself into a small rant, but it was worth it to see the smile on Jeremy's face.

"You like me." He said, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, I do." Ryan replied, wearing the same grin.

"We're going to wreak so much havoc together."

"Yeah, we are."

"Want to go back home and get started then?" Jeremy asked.

"Fuck yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at leaving-narnia.tumblr.com !

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as leaving-narnia for more jeremwood trash!


End file.
